1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft sword used in the training of military arts (self-defense arts) in which short or long rods, etc. are operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To defend oneself by using a short or long rod, etc. from the attack of an enemy, considerable exercising is required. A soft sword known in the prior art is most suitable for such a training, because it will not damage the partner thanks to its softness as cushion when hitting the partner.
FIG. 6 shows such a soft sword K known in the prior art, which has been long used so far. FIGS. 7 and 8 show the exploded views of the soft sword of FIG. 6. More explicitly, FIG. 7 shows a core rod B while FIG. 8 denoting a bag to be covered onto the core rod B.
In said core rod B, numerals 1, 2 and 3 represent a center core, a grip and a guard provided at a junction portion between the grip 2 and the center core 1. The center core 1, grip 2 and the guard 3 are constructed integratedly and coaxially into one body. A soft core 4 is engaged coaxially with the center core 1 and comprises a rubber material, etc. of soft and cushioning nature. A grip tape 5 is wrapped around the grip 2 of the core rod B. Normal dimensions of such a sword as described above include 10-12 cm for the length and 2-3 cm for the diameter of the grip 2 and 48-52 cm for the length and 4.5-5.0 cm for the diameter of the soft core 4.
A bag F comprises a cotton bag unit 6 provided with an opening portion 6a at one end and a closing string 7 equipped at the opening portion 6a.
The soft sword B shown in FIG. 6 is completely assembled by covering the bag F onto the soft core 4 of said core rod B, tightening the closing string 7 and binding it onto the grip 2 at the root of the guard 3.
An exerciser grips the grip 2 covered with the grip tape 5 and swings the sword in a typical operation pattern. The sword is so light, easy operable and soft and flexible that the exerciser will not harm his partner during a training or tournament.
Nevertheless, when the sword is violently swung during a tournament of self-defense arts, etc., it sometimes occurs that the closing string 7 is loosened to release the bag F and the soft core 4 while hitting and hurting the partner's body or face with the center core 1. Such an accident as mentioned above could not be avoided even through the closing string 7 of the bag F was tightly bound.